The Lost Boys
by dollyfarly
Summary: AU Dick and Tim are biological brother's who are taken in by Bruce Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was a harsh cold night in the gloomy city of Gotham. Just on the outskirts of the city, a group of circus performers had began to prepare for the evening that laid ahead, on opening night the crowds were bound to be plentiful. In the main tent a family of four had begun to prepare for tonight's evening, this time it being more significant as their youngest son, no more than the age of 5 was about to become a fully fledged member of the famous "Flying Grayson's".

He was just going through a final rehearsal with his brother to perfect his routine, and to eradicate any sense of nerves before the big show. After finishing what was his final run through of the trapeze act, he abandoned his family to indulge in a few minutes of silence with his favourite circus animal, the zebras. Reaching the zebra pens, he suddenly stopped in his tracks to hear a familiar voice, but this time with a more intense and raised tone. Walking towards the slit of light that could be seen in the parted red and white fabric, he leant in, curious of what all the fuss was about.

Standing inside, a little dumpy short man, with a balding head and silver goaty appeared to be in a distressed state. Glancing over to the other side of the tent, the boy saw three smartly dressed men, however their faces were unfamiliar to him.

"Listen old man, you owe us, you're a month late on your money and if we don't get it back with interest then you're gunna pay one way or another." said the man in front in the smart business suit. Clearly he appeared to be the front man, as the others were positioned a little further behind.

"I cant afford it! I don't have any money. Look.. can't we make some arrangement fella's?" answered the balding man in a wishful tone.

"No we aren't leaving unless we get the money – and by money we mean the full amount of $2,000" he shouted, whilst pulling away his coat to reveal his concealed 45 calibre hand gun.

"But I ain't got it Mr Zucco, I don't have that much money around or on hand to give you" replied the ring master in a lost and worrisome tone.

Not believing the sight before his eyes, Tim released the curtain and let out an almighty gasp. Turning around to create distance between him and the tent, he accidentally nudged the tent peg. Startled at the tents sudden judder, the three men looked to wards the tiny slit where Tim had once stood, unsure on whether or not they had been overheard in their conversation with the circus owner, from which they decided to take leave.

On walking towards the exit, Mr Zucco peered over his shoulder and uttered the words

"Time's up, you've run out of options, now i'm gunna show you that I mean business. That you shouldn't take me so lightly".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reaching the zebra pens Tim began to quiver and shake and it didn't take him long to huddle in the corner near his favourite zebra to catch his breath. It was only about 5 minutes later, that he heard his name was being shouted across the circus, it was the familiar voice that he recognised as his brother's.

"Timmy, where are you? we start in 10 minutes, come on out". Dick said, his voice increasing in volume as he became closer to Tim.

When Tim heard him he uncurled himself and went to the entrance of the tent, reaching out to pull apart the worn down fabric, he sharply withdrew his hand. Suddenly the tent was forcibly opened from the outside, revealing his brother's face.

"Tim I should have known you'll be here, hurry up you have to get into costume, come on, before mom and dad start to panic". He said whilst dragging Tim by the arm back to their tent.

"Dick there were these.."

"Tim I don't want to listen to your excuses as to why your late, you can explain to mom and dad after the show, now come on get into costume baby bird it's show time". Dick said cutting Tim off and shoving him into the family's trailer.

"Tim, come on. Let's get you ready while your brother meets your father outside the tent" their mother said in an exacerbated tone.

"But mom" he tried again.

"No buts Tim. You can tell me after the show while were celebrating your debut now let's go" she said leaving the trailer with Tim dragging his heels behind her.

Gotham's biggest playboy and billionaire Bruce Wayne took his seat in the first row trying to blend into the crowd and awaiting for the performance to start, the lights dimmed and the drum roll started as the ringmaster entered the circle in the middle of the tent with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the most high flying, jaw dropping show on earth! What your about see will live in your memories for the rest of your lives! You are about to witness a fantastic family of acrobats and the debut of the youngest Grayson who is only five years of age! So now present to you the flying Grayson's!" he shouted to the cheering and clapping crowd.

The tent went dark and the spotlight came as silence fell over the crowd in anticipation of the performance.

The first two Grayson's entered, John and Mary performed flawlessly on the mat. Shortly followed by their nine year old son Richard who performed his routine, after which the crowd gave a roaring cheer and enormous applause.

The ringmaster then announced Tim's performance, he came on shyly but performed his routine fantastically as a solo. The grand finale consisted of Tim and Dick's double act on the mat as their parents went to the high wire. Beginning their routine, Dick began to walk towards the ladder to climb up it, leaving Tim to be an onlooker from below, standing on the ground watching with awe – captured by the image before him.

As Dick reached the ledge and awaited his queue, standing in position he suddenly heard a small rumble. Looking up, he saw the wire came loose before his eyes. Turning towards his mother with outstretched hands, she reached out her own in a bid for some kind of rescue.

There was no hope.

As the wire gave out, a sickening scream echoed around the entire tent followed by a very loud thud and blood-curdling crunching of bones, as the bodies of John and Mary Grayson landed near their youngest son. The positions in which they landed were so very distressing- their mother's neck at an odd angle making eye contact with him, the blood just flowing out of her mouth and ears. Their fathers head dripping with the last ounce of life that he was clinging onto until he could hold on no more. Both of them belonged to the darkness now, leaving behind the children that they cherished so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Screamed erupted throughout the crowds, most looked on in disbelief and shock horror. Suddenly a stampede broke out as the hoards of people swarmed towards the exit. As the tent was cleared the only figures left inside were that of the two newly orphaned boys, the bodies of their parents and one onlooker still left in the stands.

Bruce Wayne stood motionless, his eyes transfixed on the tears that were streaming down the youngest child's face, remembering he had the same expression on his own face the night his parents died. He then scanned up to see the eldest child stood trembling, peering over the edge of the platform, tears were also streaming down his cheeks. It was only then that Pop Haley, the ringmaster began to walk towards the corpses of his star performers. As he reached them it was clear that there was no sign of life due to the angle of their bodies and mass of blood that surrounded them. Suddenly there was movement, that caught the eyes of both Pop Haley and Bruce Wayne as the youngest child, Tim leant down towards his mother, gently stroking her face. His tears streaming down his face, which then touched her cheek and formed part of the bloodied mass on the ground. Horrified by the sight beneath him, the eldest brother Dick made his way to the ground, and towards Tim. He outstretched his arm, and placed it gently on Tims shoulder pulling them closer together, in order to provide some form of comfort.

Suddenly sirens began to blaze through the once silent tent, breaking the trance like state of Bruce Wayne. Seeing the distress in the small boys eyes before him, he slowly began to walk towards them. Taking off his large black jacket, he draped it over Tim and Dick, in a bid to shield them away from the distressing and disturbing images before them. He then crouched down infront of them both and scooped them up, one in each arm as the boys still clung tightly to each other.

"Its ok, it will be ok" Bruce uttered, his voice barely audible as he left the tent. His pronunciation almost monotone as if to try and convince not only the small boys, but himself as well that it all would be ok.

As the sounds of the sirens stopped outside the tent, the first to enter were the paramedics, to check for any sign of life. Closely followed by a few police officers, and shortly the Commissioner of police Jim Gordon, who spotted Bruce Wayne shielding two small boys as he entered the tent to survey the scene before him. After 10-15 minutes of questioning and gaining the full view of the incident, Gordon exited the tent with his phone to his ear. Shortly after which, he put down the phone and made his way towards Bruce Wayne. By this time, Tim was clung tightly around Bruce's neck, as dick had his arms wrapped around his waist, his head pressed into Bruce's side. Bruce himself was still able to feel the tears from both boys, on his neck and shoulders, it just seemed so unfair that these they were exposed to death in such a horrific way.

"Bruce, I've just finished speaking to Pop Haley and he has informed me of the situation of the boys. Unfortunately I've just got off the phone with CPS, who have explained that there are no current bed available in the children's home and therefore they will be spending the night in the hospital." explained Commissioner Gordon.

"No, that is no place for children, after suffering such a trauma. The last thing they need is being surrounded by happy children and their families. Let them come home with me to Wayne Manor for the night. As for the CPS, we can discuss that tomorrow morning as well as taking my statement." Bruce replied.

"Bruce are you sure you want to do this for the night? Its a big responsibility to have them for the night." he asked.

"I don't care,. Here's my number if you need to contact me for a time to take down my statement and for a meeting with CPS" Bruce answered. Reaching in his trouser pocket for his wallet, he reached into the main compartment and pulled out a small rectangular business card.

"Ok, I will call CPS back and let them know the situation, and I'll call you tomorrow morning for a time." said Gordon. With which he left Bruce to take the boys, as he continued further into his investigation.

Putting down the boys, Bruce then knelt down in front of them both, as to talk to them at eye level.

"My name is Bruce, tonight you will be staying at my house." he said in a calm, soft tone.

Both of the boys, still shaken by the incidents of the evening, looked at him with caution, unsure on whether or not they trusted him. Not knowing what other options they had, Dick nodded towards Bruce, with which the youngest, Tim looked to his brother for guidance. Shortly after he also nodded his head in agreement.

Just as Bruce stood up, Tim reached out and took his hand, whilst Dick then cautiously grabbed onto Tims. Just as they were beginning to walk towards the car, Gordon interjected, with a large black backpack in one hand.

"Bruce, this is from Pop Haley, here are some clothes, pyjamas and stuffed toys for the boys for tonight." He explained.

Bruce then grabbed the bag with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder and thanked Commissioner Gordon as he continued to the car. Opening the heavy back doors to his black lexus, he ensured the boys were safety tucked in, handed them their backpack ad shut the doors tightly before getting into the drivers side and pulling away.

As he was driving through Gotham, he glanced in his rear view mirror, he saw Tim reaching into the backpack to pull out a stuffed zebra and a stuffed elephant, which Tim then handed to Dick. Both of them clutched the stuffed animals and held each others hand for that was the only form of comfort that they had left. Pulling up towards the gates of Wayne Manor both boys stared out of the window in amazement at the house before them. Bruce then promptly stopped outside the front entrance, where Alfred Pennyworth his house butler stood to great him.

"Good Evening Master Wayne, I've just got off the phone to commissioner Gordon informing me that we have two little guests this evening. I have have prepared the guest bedroom closest to yours for the boys" explained Alfred, in a soft friendly manner.

"Thank you Alfred" replied Bruce.

With which Alfred opened the back doors of the car, to see two small children, clutching on tightly to their stuffed animals staring wide eyed at the building before them. The fear and sorrow in their reddened eyes, and tear stained cheeks, was worth a thousand words, as well as the blood speckled clothing. Taking the backpack from in between them, he walked towards the front door, from which Bruce suddenly appeared.

Bruce then outstretched his hands to both of the boys, leading them to the doors of Wayne Manor, as Alfred then re-appeared, with a smile on his face he knelt down to meet Tim and Dicks eyes level.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor, I am Alfred. If you need anything just ask" he said.


End file.
